


The Beginning of Innocence

by noxsoulmate



Series: Innocence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seamus Finnigan, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Fantasy Fulfillment, Happy Birthday Neville, M/M, Shameless Smut, Switch Neville Longbottom, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Thomas, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Revisiting Hogwarts means revisiting old memories - and maybe re-enacting some fantasies.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas
Series: Innocence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Beginning of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/gifts).



> Well, I never thought I would write a fic like this... but the things you do when your friends challenge you 😂 hope you're happy with your late birthday present, my dearest [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9) 😘
> 
> This was originally meant to be part of the [Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Harry_Nevilles_Birthday_Celebration) but it turned out way too long and neither Luna nor I wanted to cut anything away from the smut - which is how the first part of this series came to be 😊

Walking along the corridors late one evening, Neville’s mind still lingered on his most recent fantasy. A fantasy about warm skin and exploring hands and rough kisses and sinful moaning and -

Neville almost tripped over his own feet when the moaning in his mind was echoed from the classroom he had just passed. Looking at the door, he listened for a moment, sure he had only imagined it. Sure it had only been in his head, the dream simply too vivid.

But there it was again, that blatantly sinful noise. Drawing Neville in. Drawing him closer to the door that was cracked open just so. Clearly, someone had been in a rush, not caring about closing and locking the door. 

Unsure of what came over him, Neville pushed the door even further so he could peek inside the classroom; sure to find it empty; sure that he would realise his mind was playing tricks on him.

But if it was, this was certainly one of the best hallucinations ever. For it was straight out of his favourite fantasy.

Seamus, bent over the teacher’s desk, with Dean behind him, eyes trained to where his hand was working furiously. Neville could barely see his fingers from this angle as he opened his boyfriend up, but seeing as Seamus was a blubbering mess, Neville just knew they had been at this for a little while. Seamus had his eyes squeezed shut as he begged Dean to fuck him between the moans and incoherent words that Dean expertly drew out of him.

He should not be watching this. Why was he still here? Why had he even opened this door? But Merlin help him - his eyes were glued to the scene in front of him.

That was until his gaze was suddenly captured by two lust blown eyes.

Dean was looking right at him - but he didn’t seem to care. Quite the contrary. An enticing smirk slowly pulled at his lips, all while he pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend and muttered a quick incantation to clean them, before gripping Seamus’ hips.

Neville wasn’t sure where to look as Dean slowly buried himself in his boyfriend. That smoldering gaze was still locked on his, but he could also see that shapely bum and the thick cock disappearing into it. Seamus keened, knuckles ghost-white were he held onto the table, pushing back into Dean, desperate. And _fuck_ why was Neville feeling just as desperate from simply watching them? Wishing to be in Seamus’ place? Or in Dean’s place? Or better yet… between them.

Shockingly turned on by his own thoughts, Neville took a hastened step back - only to feel the hard wood of the doorframe. When had he actually stepped _inside_ the classroom?

Before he could step further away, he watched as Dean grabbed onto Seamus’ hair, pulling up his head.

“Look who’s here,” he groaned out, his hips rotating slowly.

When Seamus opened his eyes, they were hazy and Neville was unsure if he was even seeing him. Dean leaned over him, stage whispering into his ear.

“Do you think he wants to join us? We’ve talked about this often, haven’t we? Your deepest fantasies. Think he will prove that he’s not as innocent as everyone thinks he is?”

Halfway through all his questions, Seamus had already begun nodding, looking positively frantic. Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to Seamus temple.

“If the bulge in his pants has anything to say, I’m sure he won’t be averse to it. You should ask him. Tell him what you want.”

“Neville,” Seamus croaked out. “Neville, please. Please suck me. Pleas- ahhhh.”

Seamus’ plea was interrupted by the sharp smack of Dean’s hand against his arse, the sound reverberating around the empty classroom.

“No, Seamus. That’s not what you _really_ want - now is it?”

“No,” Seamus croaked out as Dean continued to relentlessly thrust into him. “No, I- I want him to fuck me. Please, Neville. Neville, fuck me, please.”

Neville didn’t dare to question his good fortune, nor was he going to let an invitation like this slip away; not with all his fantasies coming true tonight. Closing and locking the door behind him, he cast a few quick charms over it and then stepped forward without hesitation. This was what he had wanted, what he had dreamed about for so long, and it seemed as if he wasn’t the only one.

Letting his hand brush over Seamus’ sweaty back, Neville stepped closer to Dean. When their gaze caught again, Dean slowed his motion and let go of Seamus’s hip. Only to sink his hand into Neville’s hair, pulling him close for a kiss that quickly deepened. Tasting Dean’s lips - it was like nothing else. He was so gone, he hardly noticed hands working on his clothes. He only came to - somewhat - when he felt a second set of lips on his stomach.

Breaking the kiss with Dean, Neville looked down and into Seamus’ wide eyes as he kissed a trail down to Neville’s cock. Seamus continued to hold his gaze as he took him into his mouth, sucking it in.

Neville groaned, taking a moment to enjoy the lips he’d been daydreaming about - until Seamus’ plea came back to his mind. Sinking his own hand into Seamus’ hair, he pulled him off his cock and leaned down to claim his lips as well. The kiss was sloppy and rushed but that just added to the excitement since they both had something else on their mind. Quickly, Seamus bent down over the desk again and after adding some lube to his own dick, Neville wasted no time before he sank into that gorgeous arse.

Merlin, how he loved this feeling.

Almost as much as he loved Dean’s hands on him - just like they were now, wandering over his body, straying towards his own backside and slowly brushing over his own hole.

Neville gasped as he felt the familiar coolness of lube. With his next thrust into Seamus, the finger followed his ass - and when he pulled back, he couldn’t help the groan he let out as it slowly sank into him.

“You love that, don’t you?” Dean’s rough voice was by his ear, his body so close to his back that Neville could feel the heat. 

He closed his eyes, simply letting all the sensations wash over him. The tight heat of Seamus’ perfect arse; his little whimpers whenever Neville would thrust into him; Dean’s heat behind him, his breath against his sweaty skin where he murmured into his ear; his lips against his neck and shoulders; his fingers, on which he impaled himself with whenever Neville pulled out of Seamus; those glorious fingers that were slowly working him open.

“Dean, please,” he finally begged after what felt like a blissful eternity.

Thankfully, Dean didn’t waste any time and within seconds, those fingers were replaced by his beautifully thick cock. He also didn’t waste any time setting a quick pace, and with each thrust, he drove Neville deeper into Seamus.

Their moans and cries mingled and soon enough, Neville had no idea anymore which way was up or down. He also didn’t care and simply gave in to it all. He let Dean dictate the pace and the angle - he always was the one to do it, anyway, and neither Neville nor Seamus ever had any reason to complain.

Seamus was the first to draw close to his breaking point - already so stimulated by Dean - and when Neville noticed, he reached around and took his cock in hand, helping him along. Dean was close behind him, his hips stuttering slightly as he tried to hold off - but if Neville knew anything about his other lover, he knew that Dean would make sure they were satisfied first.

That’s why Dean’s hands on his pecs were no surprise, rough fingers brushing over his sensitive nipples, while his teeth grazed over the delicate skin of his earlobes.

“Dean,” Neville breathed out, and with one last thrust into the man beneath him, he came as well.

Soon enough, Dean followed them over the peak and as his frantic thrusts slowly calmed down, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh ebbed away, replaced by their ragged breathing.

Neville was leaning over the table, holding himself up on shaky arms so he wouldn’t crush Seamus. When Dean crashed against him without the same worry at all - as he was so fond of doing - Neville was the first to break the silence, huffing a laugh that turned into a breathy chuckle.

“Okay, fine. You two were right.”

“We usually are,” Seamus replied, wiggling his ass in a clear sign for Neville to draw back so he could turn around. 

Neville complied as soon as he got Dean to give him room to manoeuvre and once Seamus was facing him, he leaned in and gave him a loving and lingering kiss.

“Enjoyed the little walk down memory lane, then, love?” Dean asked, not giving him a chance to answer as he drew him in for a sweet kiss the moment Seamus let go of him.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel the term ‘fuck down memory lane’ is a wee bit more fitting,” Seamus threw in, making both Neville and Dean break their kiss due to their chuckling.

“Sounds fine by me,” Dean replied, leaning past Neville to catch Seamus’ lips in a quick kiss as well. “Guess we should thank Harry for his brilliant idea to celebrate your thirtieth birthdays in the holy halls of Hogwarts, right?”

“Too bad the dorms are off-limits,” Seamus added with a pout. “Would have loved to reenact our first time together.”

They were still holding each other close by the time their laughter calmed down, kissing and joking and generally enjoying being back in the place where it all began - their own love story of over twelve blissfully happy years now.

Wrapped in the arms of the two people he loved most in the world, Neville couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate his birthday.


End file.
